hear our prayers
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: drabbles. au. "there was no turning back now"
1. made for you

**  
Author/Artist: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O { AKA Kao }**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **#035 - mate  
**Word Count: **564**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

-

-

-

-

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I  
**

It was really a normal day, you know.

It was one of those days when you fight a dragon, and you only got a few scratches, nothing big or serious. Then you met some witches on the road, and they tried to curse you because you destroyed (_again)_ their plans of world's domination. So, it was, really, a normal day.

After all, he was Sasuke Uchiha Prince of Konoha. He was used to this.

Sasuke found himself in a big, leafy forest. Flowers were everywhere, bushes with different forms and there was a small lake on the end of road. He could just _smell_ peace. He decided to rest under the nearest tree opposite the lake. And as soon as he sat**, **his eyelids felt heavy and a sudden exhaustion took over his body.

The forest didn't seem dangerous at all, so he could sleep in tranquility, couldn't he?

Before he could close his eyes and let himself dip into a pleasant slumber, a sudden movement made his senses aware of a change. His body tensed; he felt something... big and powerful coming his way. And it was too late to prepare himself with the view when he opened his eyes.

Pink.

Beautiful pink hair. Long and looked soft, just like silk. Bright emerald eyes, so big that he felt himself sinking into them. Pink lips that were screaming to be tasted. Long and creamy neck, that wanted to be marked. Curvy -_delicious- _body that asked for sinful actions. She was dressed in a strange transparent cloak that left little to imagination—he could see her breasts. Round and with the perfect size to fit in his hand... and the tits were _so_ pink and looked _so_ appealing that he wanted to lick them and _feel_ them in his mouth. Flat stomach and through the material of her dress, he could see her bellybutton and he swore that he had never saw something that sexy; he just wanted to shove his tongue in there. Long, creamy and soft legs, that were screaming for him to fantasize with them around his hips, moving, grinding her hips with his and..

Damn, he was _hard._

-_Sasuke-kun_

Did she just moan his name? Or was his sick and horny mind playing with him? And how the hell did she know his name?

-_Sasuke-kun_

Oh yeah, he must be really dreaming because when she knelt in front of him and looked with those big, beautiful, innocent, emerald eyes and smiled, with those luscious pink lips, he started thinking that he wanted her kneeling in front of him and with those lips doing another thing.

If you know what I mean.

-_Sasuke-kun_

You know, forget about that. He just wanted her to keep moaning his name, screaming it, panting, gasping for air, sweating with him, feeling her warm body colliding with him in every thrust.

-_Sasuke-kun_

And in that moment she touched both of his cheeks, and all those horny and perverted thoughts in his mind disappeared. He wanted her, yes, but now he wanted her to keep looking at him in that innocent and sweet way, to keep those warm hands on his face. He wanted her to be _his._

-Who are you? – he found himself asking.

She smiled and oh, he really felt as if he were in heaven.

-I am your mate.

Now it didn't seem like a normal day.

-

-

-

But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you

-

-

-

because i am trying new perspectives.  
so... review?


	2. moved by you part i

**Author/Artist: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O { AKA Kao }**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **#003 - sunrise**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-

-

-

**I. **_something you want to forget about_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Are you ready? – asked Naruto, who was standing.

It was dawn, a few more minutes and the sun will rise to a new day. Sasuke finished adjusting his shoes and nodded his head. He straightened and walked with Naruto to where the portal was.

In the middle of the training area was Kakashi. waiting for them. Without the Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

-Kakashi-sensei, - said Naruto.

-I told you Naruto, I am not your teacher anymore.

-Old habits die hard, - grinned Naruto.

The portal was open; Sasuke walked toward it without thinking but Kakashi's hand stopped him. He looked up irritably.

-I still have a few things to say. – When he had the attention of the two shinobi, he continued, - To the places you are going, the goddess will not know that you will be there. Keep it that way. – he added severely. – Because of that, you will not feel the full effect and impact of wherever you go. You will be able to move at will. Don't look for attention. – he looked at Naruto. – I mean it this time. This is your only chance.

-Can we open the portal again? – asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at Kakashi waiting for the answer.

Kakashi looked briefly at Sasuke before answering, - No. The portal is not going to open again...

-Why can't you come with us, Kakashi-sensei? – whinned Naruto. He wanted Kakashi to join them.

-I would go with you but someone must keep the portal open.

-What about Tsunade-baachan? – asked Naruto.

-Tsunade does not agree with this Naruto. She may be her teacher, but she is also a medic nin, and she knows, better than anybody, that death is inevitable. _This_ is not normal. _This_ shouldn't happen. – His tone was sober, giving them a clue as to the anguish he was feeling.

Sasuke looked away. He didn't wanted to think about that.

-But Tsunade-sama will allow this. She knows and she is going to lie to the elders. That is more than we can ask.

-I see, - The voice of Naruto was serious and Sasuke realized it was time. He advanced one step and Sasuke followed him. This time Kakashi didn't stop them.

-Sasuke, - called Kakashi behind them. The blue flames did not burn around the two shinobi. They turned around to see at Kakashi watching them with a serious expression and a touch of desperation.

Maybe he was going to lose his team again.

-Bring her back. – Was all he asked.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled and said goodbye, adding his trademark– BELIEVE IT!

Sunrise arrived and they turned around again, facing the unknown and Kakashi prayed, silently, that these weren't the last time he would see the symbol of Clan Uchiha and Uzamaki in front of him.

-

-

-

A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know

-

-

-

The weird thing about this 'story' is that  
I dreamt about it.  
so yeah, it was weird.  
**Kao**


	3. moved by you part ii

**Author/Artist: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O { AKA Kao }**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **#085 - hate**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

-

-

-

**II. **_and I would have stayed up with you all night._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Sasuke realized they were in heaven as soon as he opened his eyes. White stairs greeted his sight the moment he stepped out of the portal. Neither Naruto nor him, doubted it as they climbed upstairs. Around them, there were no walls, just a weird, wispy substance that reminded Sasuke of clouds. The silence would have been eternal if it weren't for their soft footsteps. When they reached the final destination of the stairs, they found two tunnels. They looked each other in a silent message and went to different ways.

Sasuke took left and Naruto went right. Sasuke watched Naruto disappear and tried to concentrate on finding his chakra.

In this place he couldn't feel anything. Very softly he could feel Naruto's chakra. This place was dunsettling for his senses.

Kakashi was right. Once the portal took him to whatever dimension they were in, his senses would be disoriented because of the place. He hoped it wouldn't last too long. He could feel the tranquility in every part of his body, harmony filling his senses. He could feel something akin to what he felt when he was with Sakura.

But not so strong. He thought, maybe, it was because Sakura wasn't there.

An ironic smile reached his face. It was completely ironic that after 10 years of knowing Sakura and 2 years of being married, just now he realized the influence the pink haired woman had had over him. He would have never thought of being there, looking for her in another world just to have her with him.

He never paid too much attention to the importance of Sakura's life.

And he didn't want to stop feeling it.

'_You never know what you have until you lose it_'

Those words awoke the hatred inside him. His brother had said that, minutes before he found the bloody face of Sakura in front of him. She was broken, with her eyes open to see it all. She was there, without life.

How much he hated his brother.

He closed his eyes at the memory. His senses weren't completely blind due to heaven, he could still feel his dark side. One part of him didn't want to remember but the images of Sakura's dead body forced their way into his mind. He could remember how he had found her on the ground. Broken and lifeless. He fell to his knees in front of her, and got into her mind and recreated what happened to her. He saw through Sakura's memories what she went through.

Itachi played with her. He could see it all. Sasuke could even feel what Itachi was doing to Sakura; he thought it was himself, when his hands threw kunai and hurt Sakura. He thought that they were his hands and not Itachi's, that were squeezing the life out of Sakura. He thought they were his lips and not Itachi's, that were kissing the cold lips of Sakura.

He thought it had been him who killed her. And deep down, he knew it was true. He took her there. Marrying her, making her an Uchiha. Taking her to her death.

He killed her and, because of that, he didn't deserve heaven.

He hated himself too much to forgive himself.

He absently reached the end of the stairs. There was a door in front of him—he was about to open it when somebody did it before he could.

A voice echoed about the room. It was strong and threatening. He felt chills running through his body.

'_YOU WILL NOT HURT HER_'

A strong wind of air hit him hard, and Sasuke fell to the stairs. A violent wind surrounded him, throwing invisibles electric shocks through his body-

-NARUTO – Sasuke yelled, looking for the blonde. The same appeared with a strange expression in his face, but Sasuke threw that thought to the back of his mind; he didn't have time. He struggled down the stairs, Naruto behind him. But the winds became more powerful and the voice louder.

'_YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER_'

And this time, the wind was strong enough to push the both of them through those thick walls. And they fell.

He knew now.

God was mad with him, and was sending Sasuke to hell.

-

-

-

TBC

* * *

Mh, I forgot to say this. This fic is going to be a collection of drabbles. Some may be continuations of others but only if i say so or if it makes sense to you.

Reviews makes Sasuke revived his clan~ (?

{** kao.- **}


	4. demons

**author: **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O { AKA Kao }**  
pairing: **uchiha sasuke & haruno sakura**  
fandom: **Naruto**  
theme: **#--- ; _demons_**  
disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**notes**: all drabbles are not related with each other, unless they are say so.

* * *

.

.

.

**demons **

.

.

.**  
**

She was standing in the middle of her kitchen. It was cold outside, the snow was falling and the last trails of sunlight were on the sky. It was near twilight, he told her it was the safest hour for both of them. She only hoped it weren't their last.

She should be scare. He said this was going to be shocking for her. But while the minutes were ticking by she could only see his eyes and find comfort.

He was tall, his hair was long and brown and his eyes were black. His skin was fairly white; his beauty took her breath away. He was the same man she fell in love before leaving town. He looked the same, but she knew better.

The sun felt and the moon rose. When darkness finally surrounded them his form changed. He grew taller and built. His skin grew darker blue. He had two red horns and a tail. Feathered wings appeared on his back.

She froze on her spot. That was it. He was telling her the true. And when he looked at her with his black eyes she knew there was no turning back.

* * *

**please comment**


End file.
